Song of Memories
by Hettia
Summary: En una búsqueda personal tras la muerte de su madre y hermana, Miles Everrett deberá mudarse a la casa de un padre que nunca conoció mas allá de su apellido. Una nueva ciudad, una nueva casa y nuevos amigos harán que Miles encuentre mucho de lo que quería buscar.
1. Chapter 1

_"Aún recuerdo su rubia cabellera que siempre tenía las puntas de un extraño color. Sus ojos marrones y profundos. Aquella sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus hoyuelos. Aún recuerdo su voz diciendo mi nombre, diciendo que me quería, y que estaríamos juntos hasta el final de los días. Recuerdo la felicidad de encontrarme a su lado, y de saber que todo iba bien. Ahora solo puedo sentir el temor de saber que estoy solo, que no hay nadie a mi lado, que la vida sin nada me ha dejado..."_

—Atención a todos los pasajeros: Estamos comenzando el descenso, por favor permanezcan en sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones— Unos niños pasan corriendo por los pasillos para sentarse juntos en dos asientos que estaban vacíos. Atrás sus padres les piden que se sienten y que guarden silencio. Los dos asientos eran los primeros contando desde el pasillo, en el tercero se encontraba un joven con un buzo de algodón y unos grandes lentes cuadrados, que apenas indicaron el descenso, se aproximo mas a la ventana para poder observar la ciudad, su nueva ciudad. Un poco de turbulencia en el avión hicieron que se de la cabeza contra el vidrio y el joven sacudió sus cabellos marrones haciendo una mueca. Los niños a su lado se ríen y él les devuelve una sonrisa, pero la alegría no llega a sus ojos color avellana, que aún mostraban rastros de las lágrimas que había dejado caer por la noche. Su nombre era Miles Everrett. Un poco mas de movimientos bruscos y al avión aterriza, todos aplauden y el joven se desabrocha rápido el cinturón, sintiendo que va a vomitar. Cuando lo niños se mueven toma su mochila del portaequipaje del avión y sale por el pasillo. No llevaba maleta, por lo que fue uno de los primeros en salir, su vista rodó por todos los carteles que tenían nombre, y al no notar el suyo busco alguien que levante el brazo indicando que era la persona que lo venía a buscar, como eso no paso, paso entre la multitud con la cabeza gacha.

—Lo siento— Se disculpo cuando tropezó con alguien y a ese alguien se le cayeron las cosas que llevaba encima. Se agacho por instinto y recogió el primer libro que estaba mas a mano. Se lo tendió con una sonrisa.

—Como sea idiota— Murmuro la mujer a la que no llego a ver su rostro, pues casi arranco el libro de su mano y salió disparada en alguna dirección dejando al joven observando su cabellera rubia que ondeaba con cada paso feroz que daba.

—Es un buen libro— Dice para si mismo. Al joven le gustaba leer. Leer era una de las cosas favoritas que hacía en esos días. Siempre leía con su hermana, pero ahora que ya no estaba, no tenía a nadie a quien leerle libros. Se sentó en uno de los asientos, y tomo el teléfono. Sus dedos marcaron enseguida el numero de Juliet su hermana, y tras varios pitidos atendió la contestadora. _«¡Hola! ¡Soy Jules! Deja un mensaje y te atenderé cuando pueda... ¡Max sal de ahí!»_ —Hola Jules, soy yo, otra vez. Se que no vas a recibir nunca esto, pero solo quería decirte que llegué bien, no había nadie esperando, pero se que vendrán por mi pronto. Me gustaría que estuviera aquí para tomar las iniciativas, pero tendré que acostumbrarme a hacer eso por mi cuenta. No te echo la culpa... siempre quisiste enseñarme y nunca quise. En fin, tenía pensado que podía aprender a manejar, quizá comience un curso, pero antes quiero adaptarme a la ciudad. Un beso. Te quiero—

Guarda el móvil en unos de sus bolsillo y se queda observando uno de los cristales. Jules era su hermana, hace menos de dos meses había tenido un accidente con su madre. Ambas habían muerto. Desgraciadamente no eran su única familiar, su padre, William Everrett, aún estaba con vida, y como aún tenía menos de veintiún años, le correspondía la tenencia. Había vivido con William hasta los tres años, en realidad no lo recordaba en absoluto, solo recordaba a su madre y la sonrisa que siempre ofrecía, cuando había preguntado por él, la primera vez, su madre le dijo que era un hombre demasiado ocupado, con los pasos de los años, descubrió la verdad. William había engañado a Marie, la madre de Miles, y la mujer con la que la había engañado estaba embarazada. Marie sin ganas de seguir viviendo con aquel hombre al que no amaba se fugo con uno de sus mejores amigos, y con este habían tenido una hija, quien era ni mas ni menos que la hermana menor de Miles. Luego se divorciaron, y eso si era algo que Miles recordaba, tenía doce cuando paso, y nunca mas volvió a ver a George, fue una gran desilusión, era como su padre. No lo vio ni en el funeral de su madre y hermana, y espero que él llegara a buscarlo, pero nunca paso. Y ahora se encontraba allí, en la ciudad donde su padre vivía, donde tenía una hija a la que el joven debería llamar hermana. No quería saber nada con esa familia.

—¿Miles Everrett?— Pregunta una voz femenina y él chico alza la mirada. Sus ojos se cruzan con unos verdes, fríos y distantes. La joven no debía tener mas edad que él, pero tenía casi la misma altura. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta, y sus brazos cruzados no dejaban ver la estampa de su camiseta. Alza una ceja cuando el chico tarda en contestar y este asiente rápidamente para luego ponerse de pie, lo que genera que su mochila caiga al piso. Se agacha para tomarla, y cuando se vuelve a levantar observa que la chica mantenía la misma postura y la misma expresión. Su sorpresa fue reemplazada por molestia de que no haya sido cordial, pero la chica solo rodó los ojos al notarlo. —¿Sabes hablar o solo aprendiste a ser torpe?—

—Si, soy Miles, ¿Tu eres?— Responde serio y con cara de pocos amigos. La joven toma su mano y la aprieta una vez a modo de saludo.

—La que te viene a buscar— Lo dice de una manera tal que el joven la interpreta como burla, y solo hace que intensifique la cara de pocos amigos. —Soy Loreen, ahora muévete—

Al hacer una indicación su faltada negra ondea, y Miles se adelanta, pero sin saber a donde había que ir. La chica enseguida se pone a su lado y con pasos seguros lo guía hasta el estacionamiento. El auto era uno de los mas nuevos que había salido, pero no reconocía la marca, solo recordaba haberlo visto en los comerciales de la TV. Loreen se sienta en el asiento del conductor, y el morocho se dirige al baúl para dejar la mochila que estaba bastante pesada.

—Déjala en el asiento de atrás— Escucha luego del zumbido que indicaba que la ventanilla había bajado, al girarse observo poco de la cara de la rubia que apoyaba un brazo en el respaldo del copiloto para poder inclinarse hacia delante. —¿Siempre eres tan lento?—

Espera a que Miles se siente para hacer la pregunta, y el joven tira la mochila hacia los asientos de atrás.

—No, solo estoy acostumbrado a que cuando conoces a alguien por primera vez, es de buena educación mostrar modales—

—Bueno, no esperes eso de mi parte— Aquella respuesta hace que el chico frunza el ceño, pero la joven sonríe y pone música. En seguida comienza a reproducirse una de las canciones favoritas del muchacho.

—_¿Of Monsters and Men?_— Pregunta con cierto tono de sorpresa, mientras observa como la joven se mete en la marea de autos, como si el auto fuera flexible y se moviera a su antojo.

—Es mi banda favorita, si no te gusta puedes irte caminando— Por primera vez el joven sonríe en presencia de la chica, mostrando sus dientes blancos que revelaban los buenos resultados de años de ortodoncia, y, a su vez, siente que es la primera vez que sonríe de verdad desde la muerte de su madre y hermana.

—Tranquila, también me gustan. ¿Y...?—

—¿Por qué vine a buscarte?— Se anticipa la rubia y Miles asiente lentamente, prestando atención. —Mi padre era el chófer de tu padre, digamos que cuando todos estuvieron demasiados ocupados cumpliendo los recados del señor Everrett me pidieron que venga por ti, dado que, como no soy empleada, no tenía deberes que cumplir—

-Era? -

—Murió hace tres años—

—Lo siento— Susurra al notar como el semblante de la joven se endurecía, pero esta sonríe de manera corta.

—No hay nada que sentir.—

Lo que sigue es un buen rato de silencio. La joven sale de la autopista, y se mete en una ruta que a medida que avanza parece mas desierta. Los edificios son reemplazados por árboles, y la civilización parece alejarse cada vez mas.

—Gracias— Susurra Miles tratando de buscar algún tema de conversación, sintiéndose incomodo ante el duradero silencio.

—No hay de que...— Loreen parecía ser de esas mujeres a las que no había que intentar pasarles por encima y a las cuales no se debía subestimar. Daba respuestas claras y concisas, no se demoraba demasiado, pero no dejaba espacio para mas conversaciones. Ese era el tercer intento de Miles de entablar una conversación. Se gira a la ventana al notar que no diría nada mas, y a lo lejos comienza a deslumbrar una casa que se abría paso entre los árboles, abre mucho los ojos, y se acerca mas al vidrio para poder observar mejor. —Creo que hay cosas que necesitas saber, se que no conoces a tu padre, pero no tardaras en hacerlo, es de la clase de personas que van al grano, no des vueltas y responde a sus preguntas rápido. El desayuno se sirve de ocho a nueve, el almuerzo de una a dos, y la cena de siete a ocho, si llegas tarde, comes a partir del plato que estén sirviendo en aquel momento. Cada personal tiene tareas asignadas que debe cumplir en un tiempo determinado, si necesitas algo, pregunta rápido, te responderán igual. Tu hermana, se encuentra en Sicilia, estará de viaje hasta finales del verano, volverá antes de que comience el semestre. De tus papeles ya se esta encargando alguien. Si quieres salir hay autos en el estacionamiento, las llaves siempre se encuentran en las guanteras, puedes tomar cualquiera, menos el Mercedes negro, ese es el de tu padre y tiene que estar siempre a disposición. Después, puedes hacer lo que tengas ganas. No molestes a nadie, y nadie te molestara. ¿Quedo claro?—

Las palabras de la joven captan su atención y asiente a cada información que le es dada, agradeciendo que alguien le hiciera un resumen. También le agrada saber que no tiene que conocer a toda la familia de entrada.

—Como el agua.— Se apresura a responder, dado que por su corta experiencia con esa joven, detestaba que tardaran en dar una respuesta simple. Se muerde el labio antes de preguntar otra cosa. —¿Tu...?—

—¿Yo qué?— Le apresura al notar que estaba tardando en preguntar, y cortando todo deseo de realizar una pregunta.

—¿Trabajas en la casa?—

—Te dije que no era empleada— Miles asiente, tenía razón, incluso lo recordaba, pero se preguntaba que hacía la joven. —Estoy en la cuarta habitación del tercer piso en el ala este. El señor Everrett me permitió quedarme allí y ha pagado mis estudios. Pero trato de ayudar siempre que pueda—

Asiente y ahora es él quien se queda en silencio por un rato.

—Tu madre... Ella también...— Titubea, él mismo no había tenido que enfrentarse a personas y decirles que su madre y hermana habían muerto, las personas con las que había hablado hasta el momento lo sabían, pero no estaba seguro de como reaccionaría Loreen ante la pregunta.

—No, sigue viva— Hay algo en el rostro de la joven que indica que no se lleva bien con su madre, algo en su voz que dice que había algo mas que quería decir, pero que no lo hacía. —Los rumores corren mas rápido que la ébola, ten cuidado con lo que haces, pero mas con lo que preguntas.—

Miles no llega a responder dado que en ese momento la joven da una última curva y entran por unos grandes portones negros adornados con un rosar que se entrelazaba entre los barrotes del mismo. No muy lejos se encontraba una fuente de piedra con un agua cristalina que resaltaba el rojo de las plantas que crecían en el agua. La casa parecía inmensa, de colores blancos y ventanas abiertas que dejaban salir las cortinas también blancas. No tenía comparación con el departamento en el piso doce que llevo la vida compartiendo con su madre y hermana, parecía todo blanco, cuidado y pulcro, todo parecía entrado en calma. Por un momento se pregunto quien era su padre, y entonces Loreen aparco en la entrada, y se lo quedo observando.

—Iré a estacionar el auto, siéntete como en casa— Miles sonrió ante el deje de ironía en el tono de la rubia, pero se estiro para tomar su mochila, y salio por las puertas del auto que arranco ni bien cerro la puerta. Espero a ver si Loreen miraba atrás, pero la joven solamente siguió el camino y el auto se perdió en una bajada.


	2. Chapter 2

Se quedo observando el lugar donde se había perdido el auto blanco, y poco después se giro a la puerta. Toda la casa en general, por lo menos en el exterior, que era lo único que podía observar el chico, estaba decorada con enredaderas de hojas verdes brillantes y flores pequeñas de colores. El blanco de la casa parecía resaltar la belleza de su arquitectura moderna. Tras un buen rato de estar allí parado, tomo su mochila que había dejado en el piso de piedra y se encamino a la puerta. Toco un par de veces pero nadie contesto, tras observar a sus costados, probo si la puerta se encontraba abierta. Al girar la perilla la blanca puerta se abrió y un olor floral invadió sus fosas nasales. Espero con una mano apoyada en la puerta y aún fuera de la casa a ver si veía a alguien, pero nadie parecía aparecer. Entro y sus pasos sonaron sobre el piso de mármol, también blanco. El hall de entrada no era nada como él hubiera visto, ni la entrada a su universidad era parecida. A su costado había dos puertas blancas que se camuflaban con la pared, y tras un corto pasillo se abría un gran circulo alfombrado decorado solo por una mesa de vidrio que tenía una maceta alta con una planta que esbozaba varias flores blancas y elegantes.

—¿Hola?— Pregunto, pero su voz solo retumbo en la soledad. Fue hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la mesa ratona, y desde ahí pudo distinguir un living con un extenso ventanal que alumbraba todos los muebles blancos, y al otro lado un comedor que compartía ciertas similitudes. En realidad, todo tenía el mismo esquema. Muebles blancos, pisos blancos, gran iluminación, flores hermosas y elegantes que llenaban el ambiente de perfume. Sacudió su cabello marrón y observo la escalera que se habría a ambos lados, mostrando lo que parecía un balconcito, detrás del cual se podía ver otro ventanal. Su cabeza fue subiendo al mismo ritmo que su mirada, y al llegar al techo su boca quedo entre abierta. El techo se encontraba demasiado alto, pero de el colgaban plantas con flores blancas, si bien el chico no había comprendido la razón de que todo sea blanco, al observar el techo, solo pudo ver verde. Se acerco a la escalera para ver si todos los techos eran iguales, pero los pisos superiores solo mostraban la tintura blanca. Salvo el de arriba de todo, que parecía ser de vidrio. —¿Dónde demonios estoy?—

Se pregunto a si mismo sin poder apartar su mirada del techo.

—¿Disculpa?... ¿Puedo ayudarte?— Se gira a la voz y su mochila se cae de su hombro, se apresura a acomodarla y extiende el brazo para saludar al joven que le había preguntado. El muchacho observa la mano pero no la toma, tenía el cabello de un color tan rojo que parecía fuego, y unos ojos celestes que parecían nerviosos. Vestía un traje de mozo, y en la mano llevaba un bandeja plateada con una tapa que no dejaba ver su interior. Miles deja caer la mano.

—Si. Soy Miles, Miles Everrett—Sonaba raro pronunciar aquel apellido que había llevado gran parte de su vida, pero era diferente ahora que se encontraba en el lugar donde estaba la persona que se lo había dado. Pero mas extraña fue la reacción del joven, que dejo caer la bandeja y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Miles estático ante la brusca reacción.

Pocos segundos mas tarde aparecería acompañado con otro hombre que mostraba un traje negro mas elegante, parecía mayor, de unos cuarenta y largos, cabello gris, ojos marrones que decían poco. Miles se encontraba en la misma posición que cuando el pelirrojo había marchado, solo que tenía la boca entreabierta y su mochila había acabado por caer al piso.

—Randalf, recoge eso— Indica el hombre y el chico se apresura a tomar la bandeja, Miles puede observar que mete dentro un plato que tenía restos de comida y una copa que se había roto cuando el chico, llamado Randalf, había dejado caer todo. Cuando alza la vista se da cuenta de que el señor estaba esperando que le preste atención. ¿Sería ese su padre? —Mi nombre es Victor, soy el encargado de la casa en los momentos en los que el señor Everrett no se encuentre, y el encargado del todo personal que aquí trabaje, así como el encargado de que todo este limpio, ordenado, en su lugar y que todo el mundo haga su trabajo— Su voz áspera y fuerte, hace que Miles se encoja en el lugar, y se siente pequeño ante la presencia de aquel hombre. Por un segundo no estuvo seguro si asentir, si responder o si era mejor quedarse callado, de lo único que estaba seguro era que agradecía que ese no fuera su padre. —Usted debe ser Filip Everrett, el señor Everrett nos pidió a todos que lo llamáramos por su nombre verdadero y no por el apodo por el que se hace llamar, se acostumbrara. ¿Quedo claro?—

—Ss... Si, si señor— Traga saliva de manera notable, pero aquel hombro no aflora sus hombros derechos.

—'Señor' hace referencia a su padre, yo soy Victor, de ahora en adelante, se refiere a mi con ese nombre, de igual manera se referirá a todo empleado que aquí trabaje, mientras que estoy se referirán a ustedes como 'Señorito' a falta de otra manera de llamarlo. Su hermana, es conocida como la 'Señorita Everrett' y ya se acostumbrara de todo... en algún momento— Las palabras de Victor se acomodan a la expresión que Miles guardaba, atento, con la boca entre abierta, y el pequeño gesto de acomodarse los lentos, como si todo fuera a desaparecer a la hora de ver mejor. Randalf había desaparecido de la sala, y cuando se da vuelta para ver si lo llega a ver, encuentra a una señora que era casi una cabeza mas baja que él, de cabello marrón rojizo y un rodete perfecto, gafas de medialuna, y una mirada verde que lo traspasan por arriba de las mismas. —Le presento a Faye, ella es la encargada de la organización del lugar, la tercera al mando, puede acudir a ella ante cualquier problema, pero debo advertirle que es mujer de pocas palabras.—

La mujer solo asiente una vez y entrega una carpeta que Victor abre y se pone a leer.

—Soy Miles— Como había echo anteriormente estira la mano para que la mujer la estreche, pero esta solo lo mira de arriba a abajo, y se vuelve a Victor, sin decir nada, simplemente esperando.

—Por aquí Señorito Everrett— Le llama el hombre, y el aludido se vuelve mirando a Faye a ver si esta se volvía a presentarse, algo que no pasó. Victor comienza a encaminarse escaleras arriba y para alcanzarlo Miles tiene que subir escalones de dos en dos.

—Pueden llamarme Miles—

—Órdenes son órdenes, Señorito—

—¿Filip?—

—Tampoco— _Odio a mi padre_, es lo primero que piensa el muchacho acomodando su mochila en el hombro para que esta no se caiga. Ni siquiera lo conocía, Miles no sabía nada de él, pero ese hombre podía aparecer para decirle a toda la casa como le debían decir. —Su habitación se encuentra en el segundo piso, ala norte. La casa esta separada en cuatro, solo se puede acceder al primer piso por la escalera principal y las de servicio las cuales le quedan prohibidas, desde el primer piso la casa esta dividida en norte, sur, este y oeste, y solo puede acceder a esas partes subiendo por las escaleras que se encuentran en ese mismo sector, sin acceso a la planta este no puede acceder a la parte superior de la misma.—

La primera planta no era como la planta baja, el piso seguía siendo blanco y de mármol, pero las paredes eran de un intenso marrón rojizo que le recordaron al cabello de Faye. Había mesas contra la pared entre cada columna, algunas contenían plantas, otras solo decoraban un espejo, otras simplemente tenían alguna clase de decorado. Se abría en un largo pasillo que parecía doblar en las esquinas, y esa fue la razón por la que se echo hacia delante.

—Los pasillos forman un cuadrado, hay habitaciones de ambos lados, en el centro de esta puede encontrar la biblioteca, en la cuarta planta hay un jardín de invierno, en la segunda esta el estudio del Señor Everrett y la tercera esta cerrada. Las habitaciones cotidianas dan al exterior. Por aquí— Asiente a la explicación de Victor y este lo guía para el lado izquierdo del pasillo, cuando llegan a la esquina, Miles puede observar una escalera que ascendía y otro pasillo, solo que este tenía entre columna y columna un ventanal de doble vidrio que dejaba ver todo el jardín exterior. Miles se tiene que acomodar los lentes y pestañea un par de veces, pues, el jardín parecía no acabar nunca. Era como esos jardines que solo se presentan en los libros, con fuentes y arbustos cortados con formas, además de que solo poseía flores blancas. —Señorito...—

Le llamo la voz de Victor al otro lado del pasillo, dado que había avanzado dando por echo que el joven le seguía el paso. Tiene que trotar un poco, pero se detiene a la mitad al ver la entrada a la biblioteca. En su mente paso preguntarse cuantos libros tenía, porque seguro podía llegar a competir con la biblioteca nacional. Pero al escuchar el carraspeo de Victor, se apresura para llegar a él.

La escalera del ala norte, por lo que supuso el joven. Eran mas anchas que las anteriores, daban a un lado de la vivienda, por el que se observaba un lago, que, por su tamaño y color el joven supuso que era artificial. Tenía un descanso a la mitad, de ahí se giraba a la derecha y salía a un nuevo pasillo que tenía las mismas cualidades que el primer pasillo que vio, solo que entre columna y columna había puertas, y terminaba al final con un semicírculo que daba al cielo nublado y que tenía una pequeña mesita ratona con una flor. Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo y Victor se paro delante de una puerta ubicada a la izquierda, abrió amabas puertas y le hizo señas para que pasara.

En su antiguo departamento, compartía cuarto con su hermana, tenían una cama cucheta y el espacio que restaba solo alcanzaba para un escritorio donde solo entraba una vieja PC, y una silla negra. Este cuarto, tenía un espacio que era mas grande que su anterior living, donde había una mesa ratona, a la izquierda un sillón marrón para tres personas, frente al mismo un televisor que parecía ser de última moda y que tenía duplicaba las pulgadas del anterior trasto que tenía, si no era que lo triplicaba. Mas adelante había una gran mesa redonda con seis sillas tapizadas en rojo, y solo se podían ver dos puertas que separaban algo que el chico no comprendió, pues llegados a esa parte, no sabía si eso catalogaba como dormitorio. Victor se adentro y este lo siguió, solo para pisar una mullida alfombra color rojo anaranjado, del mismo color del tapiz de las sillas, con la diferencia que estas contenían guardas amarillas. Volvió a acomodar sus lentes, y Victor abrió una de las puertas laterales. Miles se apresuro solo para ver una habitación, cuyo lado derecho era un ventanal con cortinas blancas, una cama de plaza y media estaba en el centro, se podía observar una pequeña biblioteca y otra puerta.

—Esta es su habitación, espero que sea lo suficientemente cómoda, era una de las habitaciones que su usaba para invitados. Allí esta el armario— Y entonces Miles comprendió a donde iba aquella puerta en el cuarto. —Frente a su habitación esta el baño, que podrá inspeccionar cuando quiera. ¿Donde a dejado sus valijas para que pueda ir por ellas?—

—Solo es la mochila...— Su voz se pierde en la inmensidad del cuarto, y deja caer la misma anonadado. ¿Quien diablos era su padre? No todos podían tener habitaciones tan grandes, o por lo menos no para invitados. Trato de imaginar como sería la habitación de su padre, pero entonces imagino un piso entero y su imaginación no le dejo viajar mas.

—Entonces le pediré a Faye que se encargue de llenar su armario, dudo que allí tenga las cosas que usará acá— El chico asiente, pero sin escuchar lo que el hombre dice, o si lo escucha lo hace a medias. —Cena a las siete, pediré que le traigan ropa para que se presente como corresponde. Hasta luego—

—¿Que?— Pero cuando se da vuelta Victor ya no esta. Va hasta la salita, pero esta vacía y las puertas cerradas. Vuelve al cuarto y tira la mochila en la cama. Saca el celular, disca un número casi de memoria y al rato suela la contestadora de Jules, se da cuenta de que ya dijo todo cuando escucha silencio. —Creo que estoy soñado...—

No llega a decir mas que un pitido suena y también deja caer el celular en la cama. Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría. Se dirige al baño, donde no era necesario aclarar que era mas grande que cualquier baño visto por él, toma un toallón y se mete debajo de una ducha.

—¿Donde estoy?— Se pregunta debajo del agua, pero nadie esta ahí para responder.


End file.
